harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Philosopher's Stone
The Philosopher's Stone was a man-made, blood-red stone with magical properties. It could be used to create the Elixir of Life, which extended the drinker's lifespan, as well as transform any metal into pure gold. The famed alchemist Nicolas Flamel created the only known Philosopher's Stone in existence. Flamel used the Elixir of Life made from the stone to extend his and his wife Perenelle's lifespan for centuries.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1991 In 1991 the Philosopher's Stone became the target of the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort in his quest for immortality. Voldemort used a human host, Quirinus Quirrell, to seek it out at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where it was being held. The stone was originally stored at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Vault 713. However, possibly suspecting a threat, Albus Dumbledore had Rubeus Hagrid retreive the stone the very morning of an attempted robbery. After that, the Stone was placed in a special chamber and guarded by seven enchantments and creatures, provided by the professors at Hogwarts: Professor Sprout's web of Devil's Snare; flying keys, charmed by Filius Flitwick; a life-size board of Wizard's Chess, transfigured by Professor McGonagall; Professor Quirrell's mountain troll; Snape's potion riddle; and the Mirror of Erised, placed there by Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid's massive three-headed dog, Fluffy, guarded the trap door through which the chamber lay. In order to keep them safe from Fluffy, Dumbledore forbade the third-floor corridor to all students. Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger suspected that the stone would be stolen. In overhearing out-of-context conversations, they believed the thief would be Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape. Harry felt compelled to protect the stone and he and his friends, using intellectual power and heroism far exceeding their years, fought past the obstacles, until finally Harry was forced to face Quirrell and Lord Voldemort himself. In the final showdown, Quirrell lost his life, and Lord Voldemort lost his hold on the physical world. After securing the stone, Dumbledore and Flamel discussed its future, and agreed that it was best to destroy it. Flamel ensured he had enough remaining elixir to set his affairs in order before he and his wife would ultimately die. Behind the scenes *The Stone is known in the US books and films as the Sorcerer's Stone, which is also the name of the US book & movie. This was so because American children were presumedly not as familiar with real-world mythology surrounding the Philosopher's Stone. *Snape's Potion Riddle and Quirrell's Troll Guardian were not shown in the film version. However, the Potion Riddle was included as a viewer-playable extra on the DVD release. This is ironic as Snape and Quirrell are the ones who are suspected of stealing the stone. The Potion Riddle is also included in the video game. *Critics of the Deathly Hallows claim that Beedle was inspired to create the life-restoring Resurrection Stone from the life-extending Philosopher's Stone. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Pierre philosophale he:אבן החכמים ru:Философский камень fi:Viisasten kivi Category:Alchemy Category:Objects Category:Stones Category:Magic